


His Butler, Returns Home

by Nocturnal_Niccy21



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Future AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Kuroshitsuji II, Shounen-ai, demon!ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Niccy21/pseuds/Nocturnal_Niccy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 126 years, Ciel and Sebastian return to London and to the Phantomhive Manor. But what awaits them isn't what they had expected. When a Demon from Sebastian's past comes and kidnaps his young master, will he be able to save him from his dark fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Butler, Returns Home

Ciel and Sebastian wonder around London, looking at how much their old home has changed; Ciel had wanted to come back home. After all, it was his birthday. He didn’t care about that, though, for some reason though he just had a feeling that he needed to return home. Like everyone else, they had dressed in modern-day clothing. Of course, Sebastian is wearing his old butler uniform; he still refused to wear anything but that. Ciel on the other hand, decided that children’s clothing was not suited for someone of his caliber. So, he decided to wear children’s dressy clothing. He wore a black suit, with a white oxford, and a royal blue tie. Instead of wearing an eye patch like before, he wore colored contact lenses to hide the contract that still bound the black haired demon to him.

He wasn’t admiring his home though; he looked like he was staring at nothing.

"Is something wrong, my young Master?" Sebastian asks. He was surprised that his young Lord wanted to return here. It had almost been a hundred and twenty-three years since they were in England, after all this time away.

"No, it is nothing, Sebastian. Come, I want to see the old manor." Ciel turns and calls for a taxi, but instead an old horse and carriage arrives in front of him. Sebastian steps out and gestures for Ciel to get in. "I am surprised that they still have these," he states.

"It is still England after all. Some things change, but England is still England." Sebastian says. He wanted to please his master. After all, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn’t even do that?

They enter the carriage, and together they went back to the old Phantomhive Manor. The manor is owned by Queen Elizabeth II now, just like all of the other queens before them. After Queen Victoria found out about the young Earl's 'death' she took possession of the manor to preserve it in memory of the Phantomhive family. When they reach the manor, Ciel feels like everything is back to the way it once was. He was almost expecting all his servants, even Pluto the demon dog, to be waiting for him and Sebastian to return from whatever they were doing.

But that is not the case here. They were all dead now; they have been dead for a hundred years or so. The manor was closed for the day, everyone was preparing for the holidays now. Now that he was a demon, Ciel can manage to do more things they any human could dream of. He was able to open the door with such ease; there will be no traces of him or Sebastian anywhere in this manner.

The manor was exactly as he had remembered from all those years ago. Of course, the portrait of his mother and father was back up where it once was, at the top of the staircase.

“Come, Sebastian, I want to see my old office,” Ciel says.

“Of course, my young Master,” Sebastian replies back. As they head up the staircase, Sebastian could not help but wonder what is on his young Master’s mind. He has never wanted to return here before. ‘All these years, why, now, has he chosen to return?’ Sebastian thought to himself. Then he senses something different about the house. He was not quite sure what it was that made him feel this way; it was an aura that he has never felt before.

When Ciel, got to the door of his office, he did not know what to expect. He did not even know how he felt at this point. He just knew that he had to return to the manor. It was like the manor was calling to him or something.

By the time Sebastian figured out what was waiting for them behind that door it was already too late. Ciel had already opened the door to his office.

“Young Master, wait!” Sebastian yells too late. Ciel had already opened the door to his office. There, waiting for them, was a man as tall and slim-figured as Sebastian. He was wearing a black business suit, and a blood red tie. His hair was as black as his suit, but it was the eyes that Ciel could not stop staring at. His eyes were the same as his and Sebastian’s; demon eyes.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” Ciel asks. He was not some scared little kid anymore; he is not going to back down to anyone anymore.

“It is been quite some time. Has it not, Sebastian Michaelis?” The stranger says. He, of course, was sitting in what was once Ciel’s chair.

“Sebastian, you know this man?” Ciel demands to know.

“I know him yes, but a man is not what he is,” Sebastian says with a grin. “It has been quite some time. I had come to believe you had somehow died and never returned to this world, Gabriel Carter. Or perhaps, the name has changed since 1692?” Sebastian asks.

“Yes, the name still remains the same. Ah the Salem Witch Trials! Those were some fun times. Was it not, Sebastian?” Gabriel says, with a devilish grin on his face.

“You were part of the Salem Witch Trials, Sebastian?!” Ciel asks in shock. He knew Sebastian was old, but he was not quite sure how old. It never really mattered.

“I wouldn’t say I was part of it, more like an observer,” Sebastian says, “Although, at this point, it doesn’t matter what I’ve done in the past.” He says, turning his gaze on to his master. He saw no emotion in his eyes.

“Yes, it doesn’t matter what has happened in the past. All that matters is what is going here in the now.” Gabriel says.

“And what would that be?” Ciel asks yet another question. He is getting really bored of this conversation. “You also did not tell us why you are here.”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed! I’ve come to deliver a message to you and Sebastian.” He says, not taking his eyes off of Ciel.

“And what would that be?” Sebastian asks. “Gabriel, I do wish you would tell us all this in the beginning.”

“It’s about Ciel Phantomhive…” Gabriel starts, pausing to fidget with some stuff on the desk. “It seems that other demons are still quite interested in our little human-turned-demon.” He knocks over the ink well, spreading ink all over the desk.

“What are you babbling about?!” Ciel yells. He seems to be asking more questions, and not getting enough answers. The small boy steps closer into the room towards Gabriel.

“It has been a very long time since a human has become a demon,” Gabriel says, standing up and moving in front of the desk quill. “In fact, I believe the last to do so was our dear Sebastian over here.” He points the quill towards him. Sebastian moves in front of Ciel, keeping his guard up.

“Did you not just say that what was in the past stays in the past?” he asks, giving off one of his famous smiles.

“True. Then let’s get to the point,” The dark man says, throwing the quill away. “I would like to take Mr. Phantomhive under my wing, as I did with you, Sebastian.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Ciel says, stepping forth. “The contract between Sebastian and I still stands,” The little man says confidently. “If I need anything, it’ll be from him.”

“Well said, my young Lord.” Sebastian says, looking back at Gabriel. “You heard my Master. Now as the Americans say, make like a tree and leave.” He demands, showing his demon eyes.

“Well, I guess I should have suspected that,” He says, looking disappointed. “Oh wait! I did!” he says, snapping his fingers and three hell hounds appear, breaking the windows. “Hell hounds?” Sebastian says. “One of the many reasons why I hate dogs in the human world,” he says, mainly to Ciel. The hell hounds were horrible beasts that looked like their furs were in flames. Only demons and those humans who had made deals with demons and were about to die saw them. “Master, what are you orders?”

Ciel looks from Gabriel and the hell hounds back to Sebastian. He grins, and takes his right contact out. “Sebastian I order you, kill them all!”

“Yes, my young Lord.” He removes his gloves, and starts attacking the hell hounds. He takes out his silver knives and forks and throws them at the hounds. They dodge them easily and move in towards him. One of them takes a bite at his leg, but he quickly kicks him off. Another hound attacks from the front, which he easily avoids and throws knives at its back. The third one caught him by surprise though, from behind, where the other had fallen. It landed on Sebastian’s shoulders and sunk his teeth into the left one. The others move quickly to follow, sinking their teeth into his left leg and right thigh.

“Sebastian!” Ciel calls out, running towards him.

“No! Young Master, stay back!!” he calls, but too late.

Gabriel moves fast, faster than Sebastian. He takes Ciel in his arms. “Looks like I have finally caught my prize,” He says, grinning like a mad man.

“Let go of me! Release me at once!” he yells and struggles’, knowing that it was pointless. This demon was far older and more powerful than he was, even though he is now a demon himself.

“Such a naughty boy, Phantomhive,” He says, looking into his eyes. “Oh, how I love those blue eyes of yours.” He moves in closer, kissing the eye that holds the contract.

“Gabriel!! Release him!” Sebastian demands. He was having his own trouble in freeing himself from Gabriel’s ‘pets’.

“Oh! Don’t worry Sebastian! I’ll take good care of him. You have nothing to fear,” Gabriel says, knocking out Ciel by hitting him in the back of the head. He picks him up, caring him like a princess and leaving Sebastian with the hell hounds.

“Young Master!” Sebastian calls out. He finally takes his good right arm and grabs the hound on his shoulder and throwing him onto Ciel’s desk, breaking it. He takes a knife from his pocket and stabs the one on his thigh into his head, and finally, kicking the last one off, sending it back through the window that they came through. Sebastian looks around at the mess of what was once Ciel’s office. “I’m sorry about your office, young Master,” he says to himself “but once I have you back, I’ll repair it right away.” He looks from the mess to outside the broken window; it was already night outside. “Time to get back to work,” He says, his demon eyes showing his anger and frustration towards Gabriel. He jumps from the window and runs towards the woods, and towards his missing Master.


	2. His Butler, Travels to NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering that Gabriel has taken his young master to NYC, Sebastian relies on an unexpected ally to help save his troubled charged.

Gabriel was walking through the streets of New York City. It had been a long time since he had been here, and so much has changed. He loved humans so much. The fact that they change every day just fascinated him. He had two of his pet hell hounds beside him, though no one but demons could see them. The third was back at the abandoned apartment complex, watching over Ciel has he continued to slumber. Gabriel had put Ciel into a deep slumber while trying to figure out what to do about his old protégé.

Sebastian Michaelis had been his perfect project. Not only was he a cruel and ruthless demon, but he knew how to take care of his contractors with perfection. Before he became a butler for the Phantomhive boy, he left a bloody trail behind him where ever he went. But something changed in his protégé. Once he became Ciel Phantomhive’s butler, the bodies didn’t pile up like they once used too.

“What changed?” Gabriel said to himself. He kept walking and ended up back to the apartment. He went upstairs to the very top. The hell hound guarding Ciel lifted his head up, and he patted him on the head. “Good boy.” He says, feeding the hounds with dead rabbits.

While the hounds ate, Gabriel looked down to the sleeping boy. Even though he was a demon, he looked like an innocent child. He lifted the eye lid that held the contract between him and Sebastian.

“Once I have destroyed the contract that holds you two together, I’ll teach you everything that you need to know to become an even greater demon than Sebastian himself.” he says as he stroked the boy’s dark hair. He understood now why Sebastian was so attached to the boy. Even though he was a demon, there was still a light that said he was pure.

* * *

It had been a week since Ciel was taking away from Sebastian by Gabriel.

He had finally tracked him to New York City. This should have been Sebastian’s first guest. After all, this was where he and Gabriel last saw each other.

He had a hard time tracking his young master here. He guessed that Gabriel had put Ciel into a deep sleep, making it harder for him to track and for Ciel to call for his trusted butler. Sebastian even went to visit Undertaker for some ideas. To his surprise, Undertaker was still in the same location his shop had been over the past 100 years.

_“Well, well! Lookie at what the black cat dragged in.” Undertaker says, opening the coffin from where he was sleeping._

_“It has been a long time Undertaker; I’m surprised to see that you are still here.” Sebastian says, closing the door behind him._

_“Them’s the perks for being a Shinigami. We can live in the same spot for however length of time we want.” He says, closing the coffin behind him. “What can I do for…” he pauses and takes a good look around his shop, “Oh my! Where is the young Earl Phantomhive?” he asks._

_“He has been taking by Gabriel Carter, another demon..” Sebastian says bluntly. “I need your help in finding him.”_

_“Oh dear! It seems our young Earl has been caught in another predicament.” Undertaker says, steeping closer to Sebastian. “You know my price, one good laugh. That’s all I want…”_

_“Then prepare to fix that sign of yours outside.” Sebastian says, grinning and pulling up his gloves._

_*…SILENCE…*_

_“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Undertaker laugh, leaning over his desk tears coming for his eyes and snot running from his noise. “Oh how I’ve missed your jokes Sebastian.” He says, whipping his face with his sleeves._

_“I’ve been saving up some jokes for occasions such as this one.” Sebastian says, looking pleased with his work as he removes his gloves. “Now, for my information…”_

_“Of course, I keep to my word. But what will do once you have found the young master?” Undertaker asks curiously._

_“Retrieve him of course. He is my young master, and we are still bound by our contract.” He says seriously. He was looking over the old Shinigami, wondering what he was up too._

_“But what if, hypothetically speaking, Gabriel was trying to break the contract that bounded you to together. What then?” The shinigami asks. He looked over the demon carefully, looking at the surprised look in his eyes._

_“Then, there would be no need to stay by his side…” Sebastian says, looking away from Undertaker._

_He had him right where he wanted him. “I don’t think so…” he says._

_“What?”_

_“I think you would still go after him.” The shinigami says, moving towards the demon. “Not only will your ego allow it, and the fact that Gabriel would win, but you have been with Ciel for a long time. Not as long as you were with Gabriel, but besides him you were with Ciel for far longer than the others before him. He is the only thing in this world that is keeping you grounded and you know it. Not to mention that he is your one and only prey. ”_

_Sebastian looked over the shinigami for a long time. And in truth, he was right. He had been beside the young master’s side for some time now; it had only been a week and everything around him felt weird and wrong without him. Going through the rest of eternity without him, was hard for the demon to envision. He put his hand over his eyes and started laughing uncontrollably._

_“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA”_

_“I think I broke him…” Undertaker thinks to himself._

_“You are right Undertaker. I guess humans would say that this was called ‘love.’” He says, heading for the door._

_“Sebastian…” Undertaker says. He throws a piece of paper at him, which he easily catches. “Have fun winning your princess back” he says, tipping his hat to him as he watches him leave. “Oh! I guess I should have mentioned that a certain someone is also in New York.” Undertaker pauses for a sec… “Nah! Where would the fun be in that!” he laughs as he enters his coffin again._

* * *

That all happened four days ago, ever since than Sebastian has been looking all over New York in search for his young master. He was now in New York City, certain that his young master was located somewhere in the city limits. He excluded are the high up residential areas, knowing that isn’t the most likely of place for them to be. Gabriel needed a lot of space and privacy to do his work in. He stood on top if the Chrysler Building, getting the better view for his demon eyes to spot everything below him. He had been up there for an hour, when he finally caught one of Gabriel’s hell hounds.

To his surprise, the hound was heading towards him.

“Nice welcoming party…” he thought to himself as he headed down the Chrysler Building. Just as they were about to clash with each other, a chainsaw comes out of nowhere and enters the hell hounds body. Splattering blood and breaking the glass along with it. (Good thing the floor was empty…)

“Sebassy My Darling! Oh how I’ve missed you so.” A high pitched noise comes out of nowhere. He heads over to the now dead hell hound and removes the chainsaw from the corpse’s body. “You have been a very bad boy Sebassy. You never called, or wrote me. Not even and email or a text message; how shameful of you…Sebastian Michaelis.” The Red Shinigami turns around. He still looked the same, down to Madam Red’s jacket.

“Grell Sutcliffe. Due what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?” Sebastian asks. Out of all the shinigami to run into, it had to be Grell Sutcliffe.

Grell comes running up into Sebastian’s face, flaring his arms like a mad man. “You sir, owe me an explanation! You go and run off with that brat of yours and then just come waltzing into my city just like that!! Have you no shame?!” he asks, crossing his arms.

Sebastian sighs. “I have no time for this Grell. If you would excuse me, I have things I need to do.” He jumps down from the building and lands into the back alley way, making sure no one spotted him. Grell follows him of course.

“Speaking of the brat, where is he? I know he became a demon and all, but you are still bounded to him by the contract and all that, right?” he asks, being noisy as usually. For 123 years that is one aspect that hasn’t changed for him.

“He has been kidnapped by a demon know as Gabriel Carter.” Sebastian say, continuing to walk down the same street the hell hound came from. Not even bothering to look back at Grell.

“Gabriel Carter?” Grell repeats. “I remember hearing about him. Said to be one of the most feared of all demons. Last I heard he was in Spain…” Sebastian cuts him off.

“A week ago, he came to London and took my master. He plans on destroying the contract between us and keeping Ciel to himself.” He says, turning the corner to yet another busy street.

“I don’t see what’s the big deal is. You can finally be free from that brat.” Grell says, throwing his arms behind his head. “You’ve been with him for over 100 years, it’s about time to let him go…” he cuts off, bumping into Sebastian’s back. He goes around and sees a look on his face that he never had seen before. “Unless…you don’t want too?” he asks.

Sebastian looks at the ground, then back to Grell. “Help me Grell.” He says seriously,

“WHAT!?!?!?” Grell yells, jumping back.

“If you help me defeat Gabriel, I’ll go out on a date with you.” He says, giving off his famous smile.

“A…a…ah…da…dat…DATE!?!?!?!?” Grells face truns as red as the jacket he wore.

“I’ll even let you pick the time and place.” He says, moving closer.

“You have a deal!” Grell says, smiling and showing off the shinigami teeth of his.

“Not only that, but I really don’t care for this Gabriel guy. He has been causing more trouble for us over the past 100 years than ever before.” Grell says, turning around and walking down the street again.

_100 years??_ Sebastian thought. _Around the same time Ciel turned into a demon. Dose any of this have any connection to one another?_ Whatever the case may be, sooner we find Gabriel, the sooner we get answers. And the sooner I retrieve my young master. Sebastian thinks to himself as he and Grell continue the path towards Gabriel’s hide out. Where he is waiting in wait for his prey to come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this 2nd Chapter! Stay tune for the conclusion!!   
> Italics: Past events and thoughts.


	3. His Butler, Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale Saga Concludes with Sebastian vs Gabriel fight over the life of Ciel Phantomhive.

When Ciel finally woke up, he found himself in what looked like an old apartment building. His hands and legs were tied to a well-furnished chair, starring out into the rest of the room. It looked like Gabriel had been busy while Ciel was unconscious. The walls of the room were painted a blood red color and the furniture was red with a gold fleur de lis symbols all over them. Two of Gabriel’s hell hounds were guarding the door while the third and Gabriel were nowhere in sight. Ciel knew that he didn’t stand a chance against the two beasts, and he also knew that Sebastian was on the way to rescue him. _“All I have to do is by some time…”_ he thought to himself. Just then, Gabriel and the beast entered the room.

“Ah, I see you’ve finally woken up.” He says, feeding his pets with raw meet. “How do you like the place? Did it myself you know!”

“I’m not a big fan of the color red.” Ciel says, struggling in his seat. It reminded him of Madam Red, and a certain grim reaper who will not be mentioned.

“Oh, but I am.” He says, taking out a knife. “There are a lot of pretty things that are red. Like roses, red roses are the prettiest roses of them all. Red is also the color of blood.” He takes the knife and cuts Ciel’s arm, catching the blood in a bowl.

“Agh!” Ceil shouts, clutching his hands into fists.

“The funny thing about blood is that everything bleeds. Humans, dogs, cats, even us demons.” Gabriel states. “I mean, where demons and we bleed! How funny is that?” he takes the bowl and places it on the table in the corner with other utensils’ on it.

“Hilarious.” Ciel said through clench teeth. “What are you planning on doing with my blood?”

“This may surprise you, but there is a way to break that little contract that binds you and Sebastian Michaelis together. Once that’s done, I intend to kill you with the demon sword over here.” Gabriel says, picking up the purple and green odd shaped sword next to him.

Ciel’s eyes widen a bit. “Kill me? I thought you plan was to take me under your wing, just like you did with Sebastian.”

“Oh yeah, that was a lie I just told you to rattle Sebastian’s chain.” Gabriel says, not even looking back at Ciel. “I only said that so I could make him angry and get him here. I planned on killing you from the start.”

“But why?” Ciel asks. If he thought he didn’t understand this guy’s plan before, then he sure as hell didn’t understand it now.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want the old Sebastian Michaelis back.” Gabriel turns and looks at Ciel, more series than he has ever been before.

“Come again?” Ciel asks.

“Sebastian Michaelis was my greatest masterpiece of all time. He made deals and took deals that no one else would, and he finished them to perfection. He would never allow such a weak human to hold him back by a chain with a collar around his next like a dog. Then he made that deal with you; to become his butler in exchange for your soul. Ever since then, he has been led around like a dog on a leash by you because of the contract that still binds you to him.” Gabriel slams the knife on the table then turns to look at Ciel. “I made the perfect killing machine, and you turned him into your lap dog!”

Ciel just stares at Gabriel for the longest of times, and then starts to laugh uncontrollable. “Your right, that’s because Sebastian is a dog tied to a leash being pulled by me. And that’s never going to change.” He says, looking up into Gabriel’s eyes. “Thanks to Alios Trancy, no demon was allowed to calm my soul, not even Sebastian. He turning me into a demon was the smartest thing he did.” Ciel said through uncertain eyes.

“Then why don’t I believe you?” Gabriel asks, curiosity getting the best out of him.

“The first time Sebastian was going to eat my soul, I welcomed It.” he says, telling the truth. “After defeating the people who ruined my life, I was ready for death. Alios Trancy and Claude Faustus ruined everything for me and Sebastian! But we got over it. Sebastian did what he had to do to get my soul back, and in the end he still lost it. And through all these years, he never once complained about the situation. Granted he must be as disappointed about the outcome as I am, but we dealt with it. So sorry if I stole your precious Sebastian, but he belongs to me now.” Ciel smiles his innocent child-like smile.

“Truer words have never been spoken, young master.” Sebastian says threw the door way. Grell was cling onto him looking at the hell hounds that were on guard on bearing their teeth at them.

“Ugh! Sebassy, you didn’t mention that we would end up in such a disgusting place with more of these flea bag mutts.” Grell says, waving at the hounds as if trying to shoe them off.

“Sebastian, what is _he_ doing here?” Ciel asks, glaring at Grell.

“We just happened to run into each other. I thought he might make a good chew toy for Gabriel’s pets.” Sebastian says, keeping his eyes on Gabriel.

“Now see here! I didn’t agree to be anybody’s chew toy!” Grell yells, flaring his arms at Sebastian.

“A demon and a grim reaper working together?” Gabriel asks, leaving Ciel’s side. “I thought I’ve seen everything, guess I was wrong.” He walks over and picks up the demon sword and points it at Sebastian.

“I heard everything Gabriel; I know what you’re really planning.” Sebastian says, moving away from Grell and closer to Gabriel. “Your planning on killing my master and I cannot allow that.” He says, digging into his pocket and taking out his weapon. (Which of course were forks and knives.)

“It’s the only way to get you back to your normal-self Sebastian. Once the contract is broken and he’s dead, you can come back with me and we can go back to how things were. You’ve got to admit, we had some pretty good times. We caused so much mayhem and destruction; the world didn’t even know what was hitting them. Humans are such stupid creatures.” Gabriel says, stepping closer to Sebastian. “Oh wait I forgot. You used to be one of those stupid humans. Of course, that was thousands of years ago.”

“Sebassy, you used to be human? Oh my! How I would have loved to seen that!” Grell says, blushing trying to imagine what he looked like.

“You’re looking at it.” Sebastian says, turning and looking at Grell. “This is what I looked like, when I was human.” He turns away, looking past Gabriel and at Ciel. He could see the shocked look on his master’s face, even though he tried to hide it.

“That’s right. You were such a beautiful human, and an even more beautiful demon. I still get chills down my spine when your eyes change color.” Gabriel looked directly into Sebastian’s and saw the change. “There they are! Those are the eyes I remember!” As he said that, Sebastian stuck his knives into Gabriel’s chest.

“Grell! Untie Ciel’s binds!” he yells, looking back at him. One of the hounds tackles Sebastian and he was forced to let Gabriel go.

“One Deadly Affiant Reaper coming up!” Grell says, taking out his chainsaw scythe and hacking everything in sight. He moves to Ciel and starts to untie he arms. A hound comes up from behind and attacks Grell, leaving only one hand untied.

Ciel quickly unties the rest of his binds and sees Gabriel at the table. “Sebastian! The table!” he shouts.

Sebastian turns to see that Gabriel has a bowl in his hand at the table. He finishes off the hound and attacks Gabriel. Gabriel moves out of the way and stabs Sebastian with the demon blade.

“Ugh!” Sebastian grunts as he starts coughing up blood. He drops to his knees, holding the deep wound at his left side. He falls against the floor and looks up at Gabriel. Grell holds Ciel back after finishing off the rest of the hell hounds. “Don’t worry, the wound isn’t too deep. Although it is a demon sword so it’s going to sting a lot.” Gabriel says, turning his attention to Grell as he tries to sneak up behind him. He kicks Grell back, sending him through at wall into another room. Gabriel stomps his foot on Sebastian, preventing him from moving.

“Sebastian, it is time to release you from the curse that holds you down.” Gabriel sticks his hand into the bowl that contains Ciel’s blood and then places it into the wound that he caused.

Ciel screams as a sharp pain went through his left eyes. He falls to his knees holding his left eye and looks over at Sebastian; seeing Gabriel over his body with his hand in his wound. _“How does mixing our blood do anything?”_ he thought to himself.

“Young master…” Sebastian calls; he moves his hands and grabs ahold of Gabriel’s. He removes Gabriel’s hand out of his wound and slugs him across his face, sending him through the table. He sits up and grabs the demon blade lying next to him. “What did you do?”

“Just as I promised, I removed the contract that bound you two together. He maybe a demon now, but his blood remains the same. Combining the blood between to contractors releases and breaks the contract. It’s over now.” Gabriel says, wiping the blood that was dripping from the mouth.

“No,” Sebastian says and he takes the demon sword and stabs Gabriel in the heart with it. He bends down close to Gabriel, looking at him in his wide, shocked eyes as the slowly cloud up. “Now it’s over.” He removes the sword and throws it across the room. He walks over to his young master and extends his hand to him. “Are you alright, young master?” he asks with his usual smile.

Ciel looks up at him the looks at his hand, and takes it. He stands up and starts dusting off his clothes. “What took you so long?” he asks.

“My apologizes.” He bends his head down in respect. “I ran into some trouble along the way in finding you.” He stands up right as he hears Grell returning to the room. “Are you alright Grell Sutcliffe?” he asks, turning his attention to him.

“No, I am most certainly not alright! My clothes are all ruined and my face is a complete mess!” he states, and then goes into this long detail about what was wrong. Both Ciel and Sebastian drown him out. Ciel moves closer to Gabriel’s body and leans over him.

“Was he the one who you…” Ciel didn’t get to finish his sentence before Sebastian answered the question.

“Yes, he was the demon I made a deal with. However, instead of asking for my soul like I did with you, he turned me into a demon.” Sebastian says, looking over his master, or rather, Ciel Phantomhive.

“What was the deal?” Ciel asks, standing up and looking at his bloody butler, or used to be butler.

“When I was human, I had a little brother. He…looked almost exactly like you.” Sebastian says, looking at him in the eyes. The contract that bounded the two together was now gone, and both eyes were once again sapphire blue. “He was a sickly child with an incurable illness at the time, and would mostly stay at home in bed. But when he was healthy enough I would always play with him. When our parents died, I was left to care for him by myself. He was your age when he got worse and was dying. Gabriel came to me and made the deal with me saying that he would cure my brother’s illness and save his life. And in return I became a demon. I took the deal and left my brother, never seeing him again after knowing that his illness was cured.”

Grell was clutching to Ciel’s shoulder while fighting back tears. “Oh Sebassy! That’s the sadist thing I have ever heard!” he yells, running towards him with arms wide open. Sebastian dodges Grell’s attack and moves closer to Ciel, who wouldn’t look at him in the eyes.

“Making the deal for your soul because I was interested in it wasn’t the only reason why I made it, it was because you looked like him and your souls were the same that I couldn’t refuse the deal.” Sebastian finished. The three of them fall into a silence that seemed like to last forever.

“Well, I never thought I’d get your whole life story,” Ciel says, turning away from Sebastian. “Now that Gabriel is dead and the contract has broken, what are you going to do?” he asks, afraid to look at his butler. He hears a rustling sound from behind him and turns to see Sebastian on one knee bowing to him like he usually would as if falling a command. “What are you doing?”

"I'm still willing to serve you, if you wish young master?” Sebastian says, forming it into a question.

Ciel’s face flushed; he turns his back to Sebastian not letting him see his face. “Do…do whatever you wish!” Ciel yelps as he is swept off his feet by Sebastian. “What are you doing?!” Ciel demands. He never got his answer as the two left the old apartment building, leaving Grell behind. “Where are we going?”

“Anywhere you want to, my young lord.” Sebastian says, smiling at Ciel while secretly thinking that as long as it as far away from Grell as possible that it doesn’t matter. And as long as Sebastian is by his side. 

“Sebassy! What about my date?!” Grell calls. He was on the fire escape after having Sebastian dodge he attack. “You haven’t heard the last of me Sebastian Michaelis! Do you hear me?!” his shouts turned to deaths ear as he saw the two head off to another unknown story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, here's the finale chapter!! I really wanted to put all 3 chapters on here at once, but life kept getting in the way. Anyways, I hoped that you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I had writing it!! Please look forward to the one-shot attached to this story called 'His Butler, OneShot Love' and more of my wok to still come!! Thank you, and please Share, Kudos, and Comment this story!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written 3 years ago. I have updated it and made some minor changes. This is a 3 chapter story with a one-shot attached. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the fans did on FanFiction.net!


End file.
